Sylwana Bieżywiatr
Sylvanas Windrunner, 'dawniej generał komandosów z Silvermoon, zamordował i wskrzesił jako podległą mu nieumarłą istotę, rycerz śmierci Arthas. Po odzyskaniu wolnej woli po trzęsieniu na Tronie Mrozu, wzniosła ona rebelię skierowaną przeciwko Królowi Liszowi i jego Pladze, stając się jednocześnie założycielką frakcji Opuszczonych, którzy sprzymierzyli się z Hordą. Sama siebie tytułuje ''Mroczną Panią lub Królową Opuszczonych jako rozwinięciem jej dawnego tytułu "Królowej Banshee". Jako dowódczyni Opuszczonych i sił Hordy we Wschodnich Królestwach, Sylvanas ukazała swój geniusz militarny. Przed śmiercią, będąc młodszą siostrą Allerii i starszą siostrą Vereesy, była również Generałem Komandosów z królestwa wysokich elfów w Quel'Thalas. Z poświęceniem walczyła przeciwko Arthasowi, gdy ten najechał Quel'Thalas. Podczas upadku Silvermoon zginęła, została jednak wskrzeszona jako nieumarła, co miało stanowić formę okrutnej zemsty księcia. Gdy władza Króla Lisza nad jego sługami osłabła, Sylvanas, wraz z niewielką grupą nieumarłych elfów, odzyskała wolną wolę i poprowadziła swoje siły przeciwko Upiornym Władcom, którzy rządzili Lordaeron. Ostatecznie zyskała niezależność poprzez zgładzenie dwóch Nathrezim i zniewolenie trzeciego z nich, Varimathrasa. Nazwała ona swe oddziały niezależnymi nieumarłymi znanymi jako Opuszczeni i ogłosiła się ich królową. Pod jej dowództwem Opuszczeni rozprawili się nie tylko z Plagą, lecz również ze Szkarłatną Krucjatą. Sylvanas posiada szczególny talent dowódczy i taktyczny, co w połączeniu z mistrzostwem w sztuce łucznistwa czyni z niej potężną królową. Jest ona również adeptką magii demonów - posiada umiejętność wysysania życia, tworzenia szkieletów i kontrolowania umysłu. Sylvanas jest najlepszą łuczniczką w Azeroth, utrzymuje, że potrafi postrzelić lecącego ptaka prosto w oko. Dzierży ona Długi Łuk Sunstriderów, niegdyś będący własnością Dath'Remara Sunstridera, który został przekazany w jej ręce wraz z tytułem Generała Komandosów z Silvermoon. Biografia Generał komandosów z Silvermoon .]] Sylvanas była członkinią znakomitej rodziny Windrunnerów, starego rodu wysokich elfów. Jej rodzeństwem była Alleria, Vereesa i co najmniej trójka braci, z których najmłodszym był Lirath. Cała rodzina żyła w Iglicy Windrunnerów w spokojnych lasach Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas wstąpiła w szeregi komandosów i szybko awansowała na ich dowódcę, wstępując na stanowisko generała komandosów z Silvermoon, militarnego dowódcy wszystkich sił wysokich elfów. Druga Wojna Podczas Drugiej Wojny wysokie elfy zapewniły jedynie symboliczne wsparcie Sojuszowi, w skład którego wchodził oddział starszej siostry Sylvanas Allerii. Krótko po wymarszu lasy Quel'Thalas w tajemniczy sposób zaczęły płonąć. Sylvanas i jej komandosi zostali wysłani, by odkryć przyczynę pożarów, gdy natknęła się na obie swoje siostry ścigane przez oddział leśnych trolli, których szybko rozgromiła. Alleria ostrzegła Sylvanas przed nadchodzącą orczą Hordą i zdradziła, że lasy Quel'Thalas płonęły od smoczego ognia. Sylvanas i jej komandosi natychmiast wyruszyli, by napotkać Hordę i uwięzić ją między swoimi siłami a oddziałami Sojuszu będącymi pod dowództwem paladyna Turalyona. Wiele razy szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na jedną ze stron, jednakże ostatecznie Horda odstąpiła od Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas pozostała z tyłu, by polować na pozostałych orków. Krótko potem Horda została pokonana, Mroczny Portal zniszczony, a Druga Wojna dobiegła końca. Podczas gdy Quel'Thalas wciąż było częścią Sojuszu Lordaeron, Sylvanas przyjęła do szeregów Obieżyświatów bardzo utalentowanego ludzkiego komandosa Nathanosa Marrisa. Ta decyzja zaskoczyła wielu jej rodaków, takich jak Halduron Brightwing, Lor'themar Theron czy Renthar Hawkspear. Niektórzy z towarzyszy Sylvanas przyjęli do wiadomości obdarzenie wielką dumą ludzkiego ucznia przez Sylvanas, w przeciwieństwie do pozwolenia człowiekowi trenowania wraz z elfimi komandosami.In the Shadow of the Sun Nawet książę wysokich elfów, Kael'thas Sunstrider, próbując rozwiązać ten problem wysłał list do Quel'Thalas domagając się od Sylvanas odwołania Nathanosa z oddziałów komandosów. Sprzeciwiając się, Sylvanas utrzymywała, że Nathanos będzie lojalnym sprzymierzeńcem. Ta decyzja okazała się być poprawna, dzięki talentowi Nathanos stał się pierwszym i ostatnim z ludzkich dowódcą komandosów. Był on taktycznym geniuszem, odpowiedzialnym za zwycięstwa Przymierza w ostatnim dziesięcioleciu.Quel'Thalas Registry. Inwazja Plagi Nieumarłych .]] Po tym, jak wysokie elfy wystąpiły z Sojuszu, Sylvanas i jej komandosi stali się główną strażą przeciwko wszystkim potencjalnym najeźdźcom. Mimo ciągłych potyczek z leśnymi trollami, murlokami czy gnollami Sylvanas zakosztowała niewiele walki, a spokój panował w lasach. Jednakże pozostawała ona nieustannie czujna podczas tego pokoju. Jej obawy ziściły się, gdy Arthas, zdrajca z Lordaeron, zjawił się nieoczekiwanie na progu królestwa Quel'Thalas z hordą nieumarłych u swego boku. Kelmarin, jeden ze zwiadowców Sylvanas, natychmiast zawiadomił ją o zbliżającej się do pierwszej Bramy Elfów armii nieumarłych. Sylvanas zebrała swych Obieżyświatów i wyruszyła wrogowi naprzeciw. Przeważające liczebnie i nie znające zmęczenia oddziały księcia trzymały Sylvanas w stanie permanentnej ucieczki. Spotkała się twarzą w twarz z Arthasem i zasugerowała mu by zawrócił. Arthas odparł, że śmierć sama przybyła do Quel'Thalas i zaczyna swój atak od pierwszej Bramy Elfów. Mimo wielkich wysiłków Obieżyświatów, Arthas przebił się przez bramę wraz ze swoimi nekromanckimi sojusznikami i ciężkimi Nerubianami służącymi jako żywe machiny oblężnicze. Sylvanas zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może wygrać tej bitwy nakazała swoim oddziałom natychmiast wycofać się ku drugiej Bramie Elfów. Jednakże, mocno wierzyła, że mistrzowie przy Słonecznej Studni - gdyby wiedzieli co się zbliża - wciąż mogli odwrócić los bitwy. Sylvanas wysłała kolejnego komandosa by poinformował ich, że Quel'Thalas być może zostało zdradzone, oraz by obserwowali jak Plaga nieumarłych pozostawia za sobą tylko ciemny ślad zniszczenia.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 266-274 Arthas bez wytchnienia kroczył ku drugiej Bramie Elfów, zabijając każdego elfa, który stanął mu na drodze. Druga Brama Elfów mogła być przebyta tylko przez posiadacza Klucza Trzech Księżyców, stworzonego z księżycowych kryształów ukrytych w lasach. Sylvanas zniszczyła most wiodący do drugiej bramy, by zatrzymać Plagę. Mimo jej ofiarnych starań sługi Arthasa wypełniły zniszczone elementy mostu ciałami umożliwiając nieumarłym kroczenie dalej ku Silvermoon. Sylvanas wycofała się do Wioski Pięknej Bryzy, nakazała także ewakuację mieszkańców wioski. Wraz z wieloma najdzielniejszymi strażnikami pozostałych przy jej boku, Sylvanas zdecydowała się na ostatnią próbę zatrzymania hordy nieumarłych na drodze do Silvermoon. Każdy goniec, który próbował ostrzec stolicę przed niebezpieczeństwem był mordowany. Sylvanas koordynowała powietrzny atak smokojastrzębi na najeźdźców. Jednak to też okazało się daremne. Widząc, że jej śmierć nie ubłagalnie się zbliża, Sylvanas myślała tylko o swojej siostrze, Allerii, o naszyjniku otrzymanym od starszego rodzeństwa. Wiedziała, że wkrótce to ich może spotkać ten sam los. Sylvanas ponownie spotkała się twarzą w twarz z szybko zbliżającym się do Silvermoon Arthasem, który był sfrustrowany ostrym oporem ze strony Sylvanas. Dwójka starła się w pojedynku, jednak wyczerpana Generał komandosów oparła się mocy Ostrza Mrozu, który roztrzaskał jej broni i przeszył jej brzuch. Według Arthasa, to Sylvanas sprowadziła zagładę na wysokie elfy, podczas gdy jego celem była tylko Studnia Słońca. Bezwolna Banshee Oficjalna wersja na temat śmierci generała komandosów mówi, że poległa ona bohatersko w bitwie z nieumarłą Plagą podczas obrony Quel'Thalas, a jej ciało spłonęło w pożarze, który strawił połowę stolicy. Prawdziwa historia jest znacznie inna. Sylvanas nie została zabita, lecz raczej schwytana. Pozostawając na granicy życia i śmierci, Sylvanas Windrunner została przyprowadzona przed oblicze Arthasa w jego mrocznej świątyni. Protestowała mówiąc, że zasługuje na szybką, żołnierską śmierć, jednak Arthas, który musiał z nią walczyć na każdym kroku w Quel'Thalas, odpowiedział, że po tym, co ona mu zrobiła ostatnią rzeczą, jaką od niej otrzyma, będzie spokój śmierci. Była torturowana, okaleczana i wreszcie zamordowana ku uciesze Arthasa. Zbeszcześcił jej ducha plugawiąc jej ciało i duszę i sprowadził ją z powrotem jako trąbę powietrzną pełną udręki i nienawiści. Tak oto Sylvanas Windrunner stała się pierwszą z banshee wysokich elfów. Sylvanas, obecnie jako banshee, była całą sobą niewolnicą Króla Lisza. W swym nieumieraniu wspomogła Arthasa w jego szturmie na jej ukochane Silvermoon, co pozwoliło mu dotrzeć do legendarnej Słonecznej Studni. Mroczna łowczyni Gdy Arthas przemienił większość północnego Lordaeron w Ziemie Plagi, Sylvanas powróciła do swego ciała jako cielesna nieumarła. Gdy Sylvanas Windrunner, Królowa Banshee Opuszczonych, odzyskała fizyczną formę, zdała sobie sprawę, że naturalny świat już nigdy nie odpowie na jej pragnienia. Rozgniewana przez tę sytuację zwróciła się ku sztuce, która stawała się dla niej coraz bardziej naturalna, ku nekromancji. Wymieszała ją ze swym tradycyjnym szkoleniem elfickiego komandosa. Tak oto powstali mroczni komandosi. Sylvanas została jednym z najważniejszych generałów Arthasa i pozostała w Lordaeron wraz z Kel'Thuzadem pod czujnym okiem upiornych władców, którzy pozostali tu, by chronić Lordaeron w imię Legionu. Gdy Archimonde został pokonany w Bitwie o Górę Hyjal, Sylvanas szybko dowiedziała się o tym od Kel'Thuzada. Gdy mijały kolejne miesiące, upiorni władcy wciąż byli nieświadomi klęski swego pana. Varimathras, Detheroc i Balnazzar, trójka najważniejszych upiornych władców rządzących Lordaeron, sprawowali pieczę nad nieumarłymi Sylvanas, gdy Arthas wkroczył do ich fortecy świeżo po powrocie z Kalimdoru. Poinformował ich o porażce Legionu i jego zamiarze przejęcia kontroli nad Plagą. Upiorni władcy uciekli, rozgniewani, lecz nie skorzy do ryzykowania swego życia w walce z armią Arthasa. Arthas stanął przed swymi sługami i zarządził, że Lordaeron musi zostać oczyszczone ze wszelkiego życia jako dar dla Ner'zhula. Kel'Thuzad jednakże zauważył, że uchodźcy zaczęli opuszczać zewnętrzne osady i że jeśli dotrą do górskich przełęczy, wytropienie ich stanie się niemożliwe. Arthas osobiście wraz z dwoma swymi generałami zajęli trzy przypuszczalne trasy ucieszki i cała trójka poprowadziła nieumarłych przeciwko uciekinierom, by upewnić się, że nikt nie ujdzie z kleszczy armii Plagi. Mimo wysiłków paladyna Dagrena Zabójcy Orków i jego towarzyszy, Sylvanas poprowadziła swoje banshee do walki z uchodźcami ludzi, by zniszczyć wszystkie pozostałe wioski i wymordować chcących uciec ludzi. Ostatecznie Sylvanas, Arthas i Kel'Thuzad przybyli do kwatery głównej paladynów i zabili wszystkich w okrutnej bitwie, unicestwiając ostatni ruch oporu w Lordaeron. Królowa Opuszczonych thumb|left|Sylvanas w World of Warcraft Mniej więcej w tym czasie osłabiony Ner'zhul zaczął tracić kontrolę nad umysłami Sylvanas i licznych banshee. Ukryła ona ten frakt przed Arthasem i Kel'Thuzadem i wciąż im służyła. Upiorni władcy skontaktowali się z Sylvanas i wyjaśnili, że znają przyczynę odzyskania wolnej woli, jak również zaaranżowali tajne spotkanie. Powiedzieli jej, że siły Ner'zhula - i tym samym Arthasa - zaczynają słabnąć. Nathrezim chcieli wykorzystać okazję, by przejąć kontrolę nad Lordaeron. Sylvanas zgodziła się pomóc, jednak pod warunkiem, że jej pomoc będzie dana na jej warunkach. Upiorni władcy planowali zabić Arthasa w stolicy, jednak Sylvanas opracowała plan awaryjny na wypadek jego ucieczki. Wysłała ona swoje banshee, by przysięgły wierność i zaprowadziły księcia do odosobnionego miejsca w lasach, gdzie będzie go oczekiwała. Po tym, jak Arthas przeżył zasadzkę upiornych władców i uciekł ze stolicy, lojalne siostry Sylvanas zaprowadziły go do umówionego miejsca i tam zabili jego przybocznych. Sylvanas, ukrywając się w cieniach, postrzeliła Arthasa za pomocą strzały, którą sama stworzyła - zatrute żądłothumb|Sylvanas jako nieumarła w WarCraft 3 Frozen Thronie miało go sparaliżować. Arthas był wściekły z powodu jej zdrady i zażądał, by skończyła jego żywot. Jednak Sylvanas odmówiła mu litości szybkiej śmierci i chciała, by cierpiał - tak jak on kazał jej cierpieć po śmierci. Już miała zaczynać swą okrutną pracę, gdy przybył Kel'Thuzad, zabijając jej banshee i odpędzając samą łowczynię. Arthas wyruszył do Northrend, wezwany przez Króla Lisza, a Kel'Thuzad się ukrył. Sylvanas i jej siostry były wolne, jednak królowa wciąż była pełna obaw. Mimo że była wolna od Ner'zhula, tak jak inni lojalni jej nieumarli, wciąż pozostała z wyglądu potwornym plugastwem. Jej rozmyślania przerwało przybycie Varimathrasa. Upiorny władca zaprosił banshee, by przyłączyła się do niego i jego braci w nowym porządku. Jednak Sylvanas nie była prędka odrzucić wolność, którą dopiero co zdobyła. Odpowiedziała, że jej pomoc była dostateczna i zażądała, by pozostawić ją w spokoju. Varimathras ostrzegł ją, że ci, którzy nie będą częścią nowego ładu zostaną zepchnięci na margines i że w jej interesie leży nie wchodzenie w drogę nowym władcom Ziem Plagi. Sylvanas nie miała wątpliwości. Wiedziała, że po odejściu Varimathrasa atak jest nieunikniony. Jednak mając u boku tylko swoje banshee i trochę pomniejszych nieumarłych, którzy jej służyli, Sylvanas wiedziała, że opór będzie krótki. Musiała zgromadzić armię. Badając dzikie rubieże, Sylvanas napotkała liczne stworzenia, które mogły jej dobrze służyć, a mając tylko nieliczne banshee, nie mogła odrzucić tej pomocy. Wysłała swoje podwładne, by pozyskały Mug'thola, przywódcę lokalnych ogrów, pana bandytów Blackthorna, władcę gnolli Snarlmane'a i murlokowego Bagiennego Władcę. Ci, którzy się do niej nie przyłączyli, zostali zabici. Z taką liczbą nowych sojuszników Varimathras szybko powinien jej ulec. Jednak po tym, jak go pokonała, Varimathras błagał o życie mówiąc, że będzie jej dobrze służył. Znał taktykę swoich braci i wiedział, gdzie znajdują się ich bazy. Sylvanas wiedziała, że ufanie tak zwodniczemu stworzeniu jest ryzykowne, lecz czuła, że może go kontrolować dla swoich celów. Z pomocą Varimathrasa ruszyła na oddziały Detheroca. Detheroc pozyskał ludzką marionetkę, Garithosa, i jego ludzi i próbował za ich pomocą się bronić. Sylvanas przekabaciła zwiadowców Garithosa, a następnie przeniknęła do jego bazy podczas zmiany straży. Gdy wartownicy zasnęli, Sylvanas prześlizgnęła się między bliźniaczymi bazami, mordując każdego, kto stanął na jej drodze. Mimo że w końcu strażnicy się obudzili i wszczęli alarm, było już za późno. Sylvanas unieszkodliwiła ludzi i zdziesiątkowała oddziały Detheroca, ostatecznie stając twarzą w twarz z samym upiornym władcą i szybko go zabijając. Gdy Detheroc padł, Garithos wyzwolił się spod jego kontroli. Sylvanas odkryła, że jest on arogancki i głupi, jednak wyczuła, że może się nim posłużyć. Skłamała mu obiecując przejęcie kontroli nad stolicą po tym, jak pomoże jej zabić Balnazzara. Garithos zaatakował tylne wejście do miasta, podczas gdy Sylvanas i Varimathras ruszyli od frontu. Gdy wkroczyli do miasta, Sylvanas znalazła skrzycznie z przedmiotami pozostawionymi przez rojalistów z Lordaeron i użyła ich do dalszego ataku. Mimo demonicznych sprzymierzeńców upiornego władcy, jego armie zostały zniszczone, a jako ostateczny sprawdzian lojalności Sylvanas nakazała Varimathrasowi zabicie Balnazzara. Varimathras się zawahał mówiąc, że jeden Nathrezim nie może zabić drugiego. Jednak królowa wymagała od demona próby lojalności. W końcu uległ, powalając Balnazzara. Jednakże, nie wiadomo czy przypadkiem, czy zamierzenie, Balnazzar przeżył, później przyoblekając ciało przywódcy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Varimathras nie zwlekał, gdy Sylvanas nakazała mu zgładzić Garithosa. Gdy wszyscy wrogowie byli martwi, Sylvanas złożyła obietnicę Varimathrasowi. Będą oni rządzić Ziemiami Plagi jako Opuszczeni i sami wybiorą swoje przeznaczenie, na którego drodze nikt nie będzie mógł ich zatrzymać. Słoneczna Studnia Sylvanas, Królowa Banshee i przywódczyni Opuszczonych, wyruszyła do Quel'Thalas z powodów osobistych, jednak szybko natknęła się na zdrajcę Dar'Khana, ścierając się z nim w ruinach Silvermoon. Wsparła ona Kalecgosa w próbie zatrzymania zdrajcy przed opanowaniem mocy Słonecznej Studni. Początkowo miała z tym problemy, jednak zwodziła Dar'Khana na tyle długo, żeby Anveena odzyskała swoją moc i zniszczyła wroga. Sylvanas zgodziła się utrzymać tożsamość Anveeny w tajemnicy, by zapobiec opanowaniu energii Słonecznej Studni przez Arthasa. Dołączenie do Hordy Opuszczeni, tworzący własne funkcjonalne imperium i zwiększające swą liczebność z dnia na dzień, wiedzieli, że kolejnym etapem zemsty przeciwko Arthasowi było zabezpieczenie swego miejsca na świecie. Chociaż Sylvanas przewodziła wojnie domowej na Ziemiach Plagi i z powodzeniem zdobyła ruiny Lordaeronu, jasne było jak długo stosunkowo mała frakcja Opuszczonych mogła utrzymać zdobycze w posiadaniu. Sylvanas zaczęła szukać sojuszników. Posłała wielu posłów do Hordy dowodzonej przez Wodza Wojennego Thralla, choć wstęp Opuszczonych jako oficjalna frakcja członkowska było kwestionowane przez wielu obecnych członków frakcji. Życzliwi taureni z Thunder Bluff okazali się najbardziej obiecującymi kontakt. Arcydruid Hamuul Runetotem zobaczył w ludziach Sylvanas możliwość odkupienia, mimo, że był świadomy złowrogiej natury Opuszczonych. Tak więc taureni przekonali Thralla, mimo swoich obaw, by zawrzeć sojusz z rozsądku między Opuszczonymi a Hordą. Ten sojusz z rozsądku dawał Hordzie pewniejszą sytuację w większości kontrolowanych przez Przymierze Wschodnich Królestwach, natomiast z ochroną Hordy czy nawet z wsparciem Srebrzystego Świtu, Opuszczeni mogli zatrzymać w posiadaniu ruiny Lordaeronu. The Burning Crusade Nawet po śmierci Sylvanas uważa się za jednego z najważniejszych obrońców Quel'Thalas i nie raz oferowała krwawym elfom swoją pomoc w ludziach i towarach. Może tak być, gdyż Mroczna Pani wciąż odczuwa żal z powodu porażki podczas obrony Quel'Thalad przed inwazją Plagi podczas Trzeciej Wojny, gdy poległa w bitwie. Mimo że krwawe elfy odrzuciły większość ofert Sylvanas dopatrując się w nich podstępu, elfy w końcu zezwoliły Sylvanas na wysłanie kontyngentu żołnieży Opuszczonych na swoje ziemie, który obecnie stacjonuje głównie w Tranquillien. Sylvanas odegrała znaczną rolę w przekonaniu Thralla do przyjęcia krwawych elfów do Hordy. Co ciekawe, raporty głoszą o podróżach Sylvanas do i z Northrend; nie jest wiadome, czy wygląda tam potencjalnego ataku ze strony Króla Lisza, czy ma mroczniejsze plany. Plotki głoszą, że Lady Sylvanas Windrunner gdzieś pośród mroźnych pustkowi wznosi miasto Opuszczonych. W każdym razie pozostaje ona tajemniczą postacią - jej motywacje są nieznane nawet jej najbliższym doradcom. Wrath of the Lich King Jeden z nowych obozów Opuszczonych w Northrend to Nowy Agamand. To tutaj testowana jest choroba, którą Królewskie Towarzystwko Aptekarskie rozwija do walki z Plagą i poddaje ją testom, co zresztą jest wskazane w tle Wyjącego Fiordu na oficjalnej stronie dodatku: :Na wschodnie wybrzeże przybyli Opuszczeni, niosąc ze sobą nową chorobę własnego projektu, by wyzwolić ją przeciwko Królowi Liszowi. Królowa Sylvanas metodycznie i cierpliwie nadzorowała badania przez kilka lat, aż wreszcie nadszedł czas, by zbadać jej efektywność przeciwko Pladze. Bitwa o Undercity Gdy połączone siły Hordy i Przymierza rozpoczęły ofensywę przy Angratharze Bramie Przekleństwa, w Undercity rozpoczęło się powstanie. Varimathras i hordy jego demonicznych braci przejęli miasto, mordując wszystkich tych, którzy nie podporządkowali się ich mrocznej władzy. Sama Sylvanas niemal zginęła w walce, jednak wraz z grupą lojalnych jej poddanych uciekła do Orgrimmaru. Zdeterminowani, by nie pozwolić upiornym władcom na założenie przyczółka na terytorium Hordy, Thrall i Sylvanas zaplanowali natychmiastowy kontratak. W trakcie ustalania planu ataku przybyła Jaina Proudmoore z okropnymi wieściami: rozgniewany śmiercią Bolvara Fordragona Varian Wrynn nakazał szturm na Undercity, by doprowadzić Putressa przed oblicze sprawiedliwości i odbić Lordaeron. Sylvanas powróciła do Undercity na czele armii Hordy, zdeterminowana, by odbić miasto. Wraz z Thrallem i Vol'jinem poprowadziła atak na Undercity z krzykiem swoich poddanych na ustach. W komnacie tronowej Sylvanas zmierzyła się i zgładziła Varimathrasa, odzyskując tron za cenę, która jeszcze nie jest znana. Kataklizm Podczas jednego z wywiadów, Chris Metzen zdradził, że Sylvanas nakazała wyruszyć na Gilneas, gdyż Horda chciała mieć port w północnym Lordaeron. Metzen wspomniał, że Sylvanas "była w budzie" po wydarzeniach u Bramy Przekleństwa i rzucała się do ataku, gdy przywódcy Hordy tak jej kazali. Po zniszczeniu Króla Lisza, Sylvanas zajęła się rozbudową swego państwa w Lordaeronie i powiększeniem swych granic. W dziele odbudowy niezwykle cennym sojusznikiem okazały się Val'kyr: Agatha, Dashla oraz Arthura, które po wyzwoleniu z okowów Plagi dołączył do wojsk Sylvanas. Miały one zdolność do wskrzeszania poległych jako nieumarłych zasilając w ten sposób przerzedzone w wyniku wojen odziały Forsaken. Podczas wykonywania serii zadań przez graczy Hordy w Lesie Silverpine, Sylvanas wielokrotnie wysyła na pomoc graczowi jedną z uskrzydlonych wojowniczek. Nekromanckie rytuały stają się jednak przedmiotem kłótni pomiędzy Sylvanas, a Garroshem. Sylvanas jest bardzo niezadowolona z wyboru Garrosha na nowego wodza i tego, że traktuje ją jak służkę. Jednoznacznie wyraziła swoje zdanie o nim nazywając go ,,Ogrogłowym bufonem". Podczas rozmowy z wrogim dowódcą z Gilneas- Lordem Crowleyem Sylvanas zostaje zastrzelona przez zdradzieckiego Lorda Godfreya, którego wcześniej Val'kyr wsrzesiły jako nieumarłego. Zdrajca uciekł do Zamku Cienistego Kła , jednak Sylvanas nie pozostała martwa na długo. Val,kyr odprawiły nad jej ciałem rytuał poświęcenia, podczas którego wszystkie straciły życie ale za to, wskrzesiły Sylvanas. Mimo tych tragicznych wydażeń Sylvanas nie zaprzestała działań wojennych w Gilneas, na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. oraz w Andorhalu. Zadania * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cytaty Spotkanie w Silverpine :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi:'Gdzie jest ten ogrogłowy błazen? :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi:'Ach, o diable mowa ... :Pojawiają sie portale z Orgrimmaru z Hellscreamem, elitą Hellscreama i Wysokim Wodzem Cromushem :Hellscream wyskakuje z portalu do Sylvanas. :'Garrosh Hellscream mówi: '''Lepiej żeby to było ważne, Sylvanas. Wiesz jak brzydzę się tym miejscem, i jego smrodem. Czemu mnie wzywałaś? :'Garrosh Hellscream mówi: 'A co ważniejsze, co te demony Plagi tu robią? :''Garrosh wskazuje na Val’kyr :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi :'Wodzu Wojenny, niesamowicie cieszę się z twojego przybycia. :'''Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi : Wraz ze śmiercią Króla Lisza, wielu z inteligentniejszych członków Plagi stało się… bezrobotnymi. Te „demony”, jak to delikatnie ująłeś, nazywają się Val’kyr. Teraz są pod moimi rozkazami… :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi : … i są częścią powodu ,dla którego chciałam się z tobą spotkać. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Kontynuuj. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi:'Rozwiązałam problem Opuszczonych! :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi : Jako rasa, my Opuszczeni nie jesteśmy w stanie się rozmnażać. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi : Z pomocą Val’kyr, jesteśmy w stanie zmienić zwłoki poległych w Opuszczonych. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Agatha, pokaż Wodzowi Wojennemu! :Val’kyr Agatha wskrzesza zmarłego jako Opuszczonego. :Wysoki Wódz Cromush mówi: POTWORNOŚĆ! :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: To co zrobiłaś, Sylvanas… to zaprzecza prawom natury. Obrzydliwość jest jedynym słowem, którym mogę to opisać. :Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Wodzu, bez tych nowych Opuszczonych mój lud wymrze… Nasze panowanie nad Gilneas i Lordaeronem zostanie zakończone. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś nad tym co robisz, Sylvanas? :Garrosh Hellscream mówi:'Jaka jest teraz różnica pomiędzy tobą, a Królem Liszem? :'Lady Sylvanas Windrunner mówi: Służę Hordzie. :Sylvanas szyderczo salutuje Garroshowi. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zważaj na słowa, dziwko. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Cromush, zostań z tyłu , i upewnij się że Królowa Banshee jest dobrze “chroniona”. Oczekuję pełnego raportu. :Wysoki Wódz Cromush mówi: Wedle rozkazu, Wodzu Wojenny. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Zapamiętaj Sylvanas, być może wszyscy staniemy przed naszym stwórcą, i stawimy czoła osądowi. Twój dzień może nadejść prędzej niż innych... Ciekawostki * Epicki pierścień, można zdobyć pokonując Kael'thasa Sunstridera w Oku Burzowego Fortu. Opis pierścienia jasno wskazuje, że był on niegdyś noszony przez Sylvanas. * Sylvanas jest dubbingowana przez Pierę Coppolę. * Silva' (lub silua, wymawiane "sil-wa") po łacinie oznacza las, a Silvanus (lub Siluanus, wymawiane "sil-wa-nus") to bóg nieuprawionej ziemi w mitologii rzymskiej. Zarówno słowo, jak i imię jest często kojarzone z elfami. * Wierzchowiec Sylvanas wygląda jak Czerwony Szkieletowy Rumak Bojowy, co widać podczas Bitwy o Undercity. * Sylvanas pojawia się na trzech oficjalnych tapetach. * W Dalaranie z fontanny można wyłowić rzadką monetę , której opis głosi, że niegdyś należała do Sylvanas. Widnieją na niej słowa elfki, które prawdopodobnie wypowiedziała jescze jako dziecko: ,,Mam nadzieję, że gdy ja i moje siostry dorośniemy wszystkie razem wyjdziemy za mąż. Ta moneta wygląda na bardzo starą." * Sylvanas będzie grywalną postacią w grze Heroes of the Storm. Wygląd Sylvanas * Pierwotny wygląd Sylvanas Windrunner w World of Warcraft był oparty na modelu nocnej elfki, natomiast w patchu 3.0.1 zostałzamieniony na krwawą elfkę, by po raz kolejny zostać zmienionym w patchu 3.0.2. * Za życia Sylvanas była wysoką elfką, jednak jej model był oparty na wysoką nocną elfkę. Od patcha 3.0.2 Sylvanas posiada model nieumarłej wysokiej/krwawej elfki z innymi włosami, zbroją i łukiem, który bardziej przypomina wygląd znany z Frozen Throne. **W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos model Sylvanas jest identyczny z modelem Shandris Feathermoon. * Mimo że Arthas przemienił ją w bezcielesną banshee, Sylvanas później zdołała odzyskać swoje dawne (choć martwe) ciało. Lament Wysoko Urodzonych :Główny artykuł: Lament of the Highborne Sylvanas śpiewa pieśń Lament Wysoko Urodzonych w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade . Spekulacje Jeden z losowo generowanych Magów Krwi w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne nazywa się Sylvos Windrunner. Może to wskazywać, że rodzina Windrunnerów - już podzielona między Opuszczonych, Przymierze oraz pewien nieznany los w Outland - może posiadać reprezentanta w społeczności krwawych elfów. Ten mag krwi mógł mieć swój udział w przyłączeniu się Silvermoon i krwawych elfów do Hordy. Podobieństwo imion wskazuje na bardzo bliskie pokrewieństwo Sylvosa i Sylvanas, prawdopodobnie byli bliźniętami, co jest bardzo rzadkie wśród wysokich elfów, jednak przeciwko pokrewieństwu świadczy fakt, że ani Vereesa, ani Alleria nigdy nie wspomnieli o pozostałym rodzeństwie. Alleria jedynie niegdyś wspomniała o Lirath. Bez względu na to pokrewieństwo wiadomo, że poza dwiema sławnymi siostrami Sylvanas miała również inną rodzinę - dziadka (żyjącego), wuja (martwego), trzech braci (martwych), rodziców (prawdopodobnie martwych), jak również liczną dalszą rodzinę. Wraz z pojawieniem się książki Night of the Dragon pojawiło się przypuszczenie, że ten tajemniczy krwawy elf może być Zendarinem Windrunnerem. Galleria File:Sylvanas alive 2.jpg|Komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). File:SylvanasWar3.JPG|Komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). File:Sylvanas-WC3.jpg|Mroczny komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). File:Sylvanas_W3.jpg|Mroczny komandos Sylvanas (Warcraft III). File:Sylvanas alive 5.jpg|Inwazja na Quel'Thalas. File:Sylvanasconfrontsarthas.jpg|Sylvanas przeciwko Arthasowi. File:Sylvanas alive 4.jpg|Cień śmierci. File:Sylvanasstitches.jpg|"Sylvanas" autorstwa Metzen. File:Pomnik Sylwanas.jpg|Pomnik Sylvanas w Stolicy Opuszczonych File:The Dark Lady.jpg|Mroczna Pani podczas Hallow's End. File:Sylvanas Silvermoon.jpg|Ranger General Sylvanas w Silvermoon City. File:Manga Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas w Ghostlands. File:Sylvanas Magazine Cropped.png|Sylvanas walcząca z Arthas w Halls of Reflection. File:End Time - Sylvanas 2.jpg|Echo Sylvanas w End Time. File:Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg|Concept art autorstwa Glenn Rane. File:Queen Sylvanas Windrunner.JPG|TCG art autorstwa Ryon Sook. File:Sylvanas Queen of the Forsaken.jpg|TCG art autorstwa Mark Zug. File:Sylvanas Elliott.jpg|TCG art autorstwa Craig Elliott. File:Sylvanas Polidora.jpg|TCG art autorstwa John Polidora. File:Sylvanas Action Figure.jpg|The Sylvanas Windrunner action figure. File:Sylvanas Dota.jpg|Sylvanas in Heroes of the Storm. Fanart Galleria File:Sylvanas.jpg|Fanart; "Sylvanas Locked in Thought". File:Lament of the Highborne.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Jiao Qiao. File:Sylvanas by Yao Ren.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Yao Ren. File:Dark Lady by Hujianing.jpg|Fanart autorstwa Hujianing. File:Fanart Ulduar Patch.jpeg|Fanart of Sylvanas at an imagined Ulduar council. File:Xuezhi Wang Fan Art.jpg|Sylvanas battling crossover. File:Liang Xing Fan Art.jpg|Sylvanas in crossover. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * * * * * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne da:Sylvanas Windrunner de:Sylvanas Windläufer es:Sylvanas Brisaveloz fr:Sylvanas Coursevent hu:Szélfutó Sylvanas nl:Sylvanas Windrunner fi:Sylvanas Windrunner Kategoria:Forsaken Kategoria:Banshee Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Undercity NPC Kategoria:Undercity quest giver Kategoria:Icecrown Citadel Kategoria:Warcraft III